My Secret Red Rose
by Asshu-chan
Summary: Haruhi is just your average poor child on a scholarship attending Ouran Academy. What happens when she's forced to join the Host Club, has boys falling for her left and right, and needs to keep her secret, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

I stared wide-eyed at the giant building before me. It held the key to my future, and every step I would take would bring me closer to my goal in life. I let out an anxious deep breath, pushed up the glasses on the bridge of my nose, fixed my ratty old sweater, and headed towards to grand school. I am attending Ouran Academy as a first year honor student. Ouran is a high school where the children of rich business owners attended, preparing to become the heir of their parents' successor.

But me, I'm just a commoner. A fish out of water attending this brilliantly designed school, a girl who's just looking for her path to success. And that path starts here. I walked through the grand 15-foot tall doors to be greeted by a gorgeous ballroom with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were two sets of stairs, both opposites from each other on their own sides with red velvet carpets leading up to the balcony, which separated into opposite corridors. To my left was the way to the boys' dorms and to my right was the passage to the girls' dorms. There were servants running about here and there, attending to their master's every whim. They were no more then my age, a year or two older, nonetheless. But these kids weren't here to attend school, they were here to get paid for a job and hopefully go to a public school soon. I sighed as I headed up the left grand staircase, journeying to the Headmaster's office. I passed by humongous windows that revealed a clock tower and doves flying by. It was a crystal clear day and I absentmindedly said in a hushed tone, "How are things in heaven, Mom? I still can't believe it's been ten years already…"

I sighed and just pressed forward, when I finally spotted the Headmaster's office. I hesitantly knocked on the large wooden door and pressed forward when I heard an answer.

When I entered, I was greeted by a man is his late 30's, possibly early 40's. He was tall with faded brown hair and wore a crisp clean white business suit. He had a perfect red rose tucked into his pocket and a warm smile plastered on his face. He ran up to me and vigorously shook my hand, saying, "You must be Mister Haruhi Fujioka! I've heard great things about you, great things!"

I gave a nervous smile and said, "Why th-thank you, sir."

"Well, I will give you your dorm number and class schedule now!"

He handed me a couple of forms and I thanked him as I headed for the door.

I glanced down at my paper that said, "Boy's Dorm: Room 133.

Class: 1A.

Name: Fujioka, Haruhi.

Grade: First Year.

Age: 15.

Gender: Boy."

Well, they got everything right, except for the fact that I'm a girl and I'll be living in a boy's dorm for the next three years. **(A/N: They return to their daily classes after summer break, the just change their years.)**

I headed down the very fancy hallway, back to where I was standing when I first entered, and turned right, since I was walking from the staircase.

I counted all of the dorm numbers, _128, 129, 130, 131, 132…_

And I came up to Room 133! I quickly put in my key and when I opened the door a bright white light greeted me **(A/N: Ha! Unintentional rhyming! ****)**

I walked in and found…

**A/N: So, I just left a cliffhanger. Don't worry! It'll get better soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Gay?

_**Chapter 1: Gay?**_

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

_I walked in and found…_

A bunch of boys sitting on the couch watching T.V. They didn't even notice that I walked in! Rude much…

I closed the door, which caused a loud _BANG!_ to ring through the walls. I winced at the loud noise and turned around to see all of the boys staring contently at me. I stuttered, "H-hi. I'm your new roommate, apparently…"

They all just kept on staring at me as if I were a piece of meat. I got very irritated under their gaze and shifted around uncomfortably. Then, a boy with inky black hair, smoky grey eyes, and modern square glasses approached me with a warm smile and said, "Why hello. You must be Haruhi Fujioka. Welcome, Mister Honor-Student."

A blonde boy with bright violet eyes bounded up to me, exclaiming, "What? You're the commoner who was smart enough to get into our beloved academy!"

_Gee, glad to know he recognized me as a poor kid…_

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I replied, "Yes, I am an honor student, and I prefer to not be called a _commoner_, thank you."

Two twin boys appeared in front of me, both with bright red hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. The smiled mischievously as the boy on the left said, "Well, what would you prefer…"

"…For us to call you, then?" The one on the right finished his sentence.

I puffed out my chest in confidence and said, "I'd _prefer_ to be called Haruhi, but you know, that's just my opinion…"

They both grinned down at me and said simultaneously, "We like him!"

Apparently, everyone required their approval because a small boy with big innocent brown eyes and honey bounded up to me and said, "Wow Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool! My name's Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey! And that…"He said pointing to a tall boy with black hair and well tanned skin, "Is Takashi, but most people call him Mori!"

I smiled at the young boy and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

He gazed at me, an intent look on his face as if he realized something. I started to get a little uncomfortable under his gaze and walked over to the two redheads and asked, "So, what are your names?"

The one on the left said, "I'm Hikaru…"

"And I'm Kaoru!"

Hmm, I'll have to remember that…

They both bounded over to the boy with glasses and said, "That's Kyōya! He's called the Shadow King for a good reason. And this is-"

They were cut off by the blond boy, who was shouting, "HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T INTRODUCED ME YET?"

Hikaru answered, "Boss, we…"

"Were about to."

The boy stared at them incredulously and let out a small, "Oh. My name's Tamaki Suoh! But you can call me senpai!"

I answered, "A-alright then. So, where's my room?"

The twins came over, linked one of their arms into both of mine, picked me up, and ran over to corridor, which I guessed was where all of the rooms were. I passed by many wooden doors; each had everyone's name (except for Hikaru and Kaoru, who shared a room). We approached a blank door and Hikaru opened it for me. It. Was. HUGE!

I mean, the entire room was as big as my apartment at home and there was a walk in closet, changing room, bathroom, and a small corner with a couch and T.V. Everything was either painted gold, white, or cream.

It's a little too big for my taste, but it'll have to do. The twins had huge grins on their faces and said, "Sooo? How do you like it? We decorated it ourselves!"

I wasn't about to be the commoner who disrespected rich heirs so I said, "It's nice. Thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going to be putting my clothes away, so could you…"

They seemed to understand what I meant, but they looked at me funny. I guess boys don't mind putting their clothes away in front of each other. As if I care.

They left and closed the door, leaving me to explore this overly sized bedroom…

_Hikaru's P.O.V_

That Haruhi boy is kind of strange. He wants privacy like a girl and has soft skin and manicured nails…Holy shit! We have a gay roommate!

I leaned over to Kaoru and whispered, "I think I figured out Haruhi! I think he's gay."

"Should we tell the others?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know. Maybe since we'll be living with him for the next three years."

We both nodded and ran to the living room, shouting, "BOSS! BOSS! BOSS!"

Tamaki turned around and ran up to us asking, "What is it? What's wrong? Has that cat eaten all of my gummy fish again?"

We stared at him and said, "Ummm, no."

I said, "Boss, we found out…"

"That Haruhi's…gay."

He gasped and got this weird look on his face. Everyone else came over and Honey kept asking Mori, "What's gay? Is it like cake? 'Cause I want some cake! So what's gay?"

Tamaki grew white and fell to the floor. Kyōya began poking him with his foot. We heard Haruhi's door open and we picked up the Boss and brought him over to the couch and we all sat down too. Haruhi walked over and sat at the table with his textbooks and began working on something in Physics. He was literally zooming through the questions!

No wonder he's a freaking honor student.

After a while, Tamaki woke up, got into his sparkly her pose and shouted, "All right men! It's time!"

We all (except Haruhi) knew what he meant so we got up and headed to the abandoned Music Room #3, where we would set up the Host Club, and welcome the ladies with pride!

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

Everyone just shot out of the room and the boys in the other dorms kept making a ruckus, so I sighed, picked up all of my books and headed down to the library.

Once I got there, it was way too noisy, so I got up yet again and walked upstairs. It _seemed_ quiet enough, especially when I found an abandoned Music Room. I walked up and opened the door, hoping that this place was quiet. When I opened the door, rose pedals flew around me and I heard male voices say, "Welcome, ladies!"

Aw shit!


End file.
